Minor Ships
Minor ships on the show are relationships that are possible, yet not given much airtime, due to the relationship being hard to develop if a member only has a recurring or unstable role on the show. Some of the characters are just one-time appearance characters. Ships can either be platonic friendships or romantic relationships. ''Basper'' Elevator Kiss * Jasper told Bianca "Don't get cute." meaning he has a crush on her. * Jasper enjoyed Bianca's pie. ''Chianca'' My Phony Valentine * Bianca and Charlotte talked to each other two different times. Elevator Kiss * Charlotte enjoyed Bianca's pie. ''Chlenry'' Henry the Man-Beast * Chloe kissed Henry on the cheek. * Henry and Chloe went out on a date at "Sotto Voce". * Henry wrecks the date. ** He invites Chloe over so he can apologize. ** Henry makes dinner for the two of them * Henry holds Chloe's hand. * Henry leans in to kiss her, but Jasper comes in and interrupts it. ''Henliver'' Substitute Teacher * Oliver comes to Henry to ask him a quick question, but Piper scares him away. Super Volcano * Henry stood up for Oliver, even though Oliver was unaware. * Henry reluctantly kept his promise to go ice-fishing with Oliver instead of ditching him for Bianca. ''Jonica'' Jasper Danger * Monica believes Jasper is the real Kid Danger. * Jasper tries to hold Monica's hand, but she doesn't want to hold it. * Monica kisses Jasper on the cheek. * Jasper tries to kiss Monica. ''Jourtney'' Jasper's Real Girlfriend * Jasper and Courtney are dating. * Jasper puts his arm around Courtney. * He is very protective of Courtney, and defends her when Henry and Charlotte accuse her of being mentally unstable. Other * They didn't kiss in the episode, but Dan posted a picture of them kissing, meaning it was cut from the episode. ''Mitchianca'' My Phony Valentine * Bianca agreed to go on a date with Mitch because he asked her in advance. * Bianca doesn't show anger when Mitch bought two sodas for himself. * Bianca doesn't show anger when he flirts with Tiffany. * Mitch shows Bianca his muscles, and she smiles. ''Pianca'' Elevator Kiss * Piper enjoyed Bianca's pie. ''Raylani'' The Space Rock *Ray and Laynani was hanging downstairs in the man-cave. *When Ray passed out, Laylani rushs up to him to check if he was okay. ''Vanger'' Henry and the Bad Girl (Parts 1 & 2) * Kid Danger and Veronika kissed multiple times. * Veronika flirted with Kid Danger multiple times as well. * Veronika painted Kid Danger's suit. * Veronika promised to never do graffiti again, and then they kissed again. One Henry, Three Girls (Part 1) * Veronika met Kid Danger in Swellview Park ** This was made to seem like a regular occurance, so it is assumed they were dating * Veronika stroked Kid Danger's cheek to distract him from being angry with her. * They tried to kiss twice, but were interuppted both times ** The first time, an elderly man tells them to find somewhere else. ** The second time, the SMPD (Swellview Metro Police Department) rushes in to arrest Veronika * Veronika made a caricature drawing of them together on a boat * She began flirting with him again when he said he liked somebody else. Misper Opposite Universe * Mitch and Jasper work together in the opposite universe despite not knowing each other well in the regular universe. Mouth Candy * Mitch gets a rise out of Jasper by framing him and calling him the hot broth burglar. * After Captain Man makes Mitch confess that he framed Jasper, Mitch calls Jasper "a really great guy". Dodging Danger * When Mitch walks over to Jasper and Henry to tease them, he puts his hands on/around Jasper's shoulders. Category:Relationships Category:Pairings